All-solid state lithium-ion rechargeable batteries have become popular because they are small, light, and have high energy density. An all solid-state lithium-ion rechargeable battery includes, on a substrate, a positive electrode collector layer, a negative electrode collector layer, a positive electrode active material layer, a solid electrolyte layer, and a negative electrode active material layer. These layers are formed by performing a sputtering process or a CVD process (for example, refer to patent document 1). Various types of printing processes may also be performed to form the layers.